


Scars

by atrimea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abusive boyfriend, Angst, Fluff, Healing, Love, M/M, comfession, connor franata, ish, tronner, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye finally tells Connor about his past. <br/>(Troye has had an abusive boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Connor kisses softly, gently, like everything else he does. holding my hands with the lightest of grips, tugging at my lips with the sweetest of kisses.

I think I love him. I want to love him. I want to keep him forever, so I can kiss him forever.

we sit on the bed, not drunk, not high-not anything. we kiss and this time, I let him pull my shirt off.

In the three weeks we have been dating, I have never let him know this. But in the two years we have been friends, I know that I want him to know.

He freezes when his fingers softly brush over the raised scars on my back. He pulls away, eyebrows confused, a little scared too.  
"Troye?" My name is neither a whisper nor a scream, a question and an answer. 

I nod, I don't know why.

"Did- Did something happen?" he doesn't want to ask, but he is concerned now.

"It was two months ago. I guess I was tired of hiding them from you, I had a boyfriend- who liked, to, hurt, me. I didn't tell anyone for a month, I think I was trying to pretend it wasn't true-" His face falls a little. he holds my hands.

"Tyler found out after a month, I was putting on a new shirt-and he cried so much. And he called up the guy that day, I never saw him again...theses scars are all I have of that"

Connor holds my hands up and puts them to his chest, where I feel the softness of his sweater. he closes his eyes and kisses my knuckles softly.

"I didn't want to keep it secret anymore" I manage to say.

He says the boy's name in a whisper and a wave of memories washes over me. He says something about killing that fuc- 

"Connor, it wasn't too bad, Im over what happened, I just wanted you to know the story behind my scars"

He looks so hurt, as if me saying it wasn't too bad is hurting him physicaly. I was saved before it got too bad, I was lucky. I don't want it to be important.

"I'm sorry" Connor won't look me in the eye. I forget sometimes, how bad Connor is, at talking. but I know he means so much, just by the soft touches and glances.

He puts his hands on my face and kisses me like I am made of glass, brittle or broken. And then he pulls me into his arms and holds me forever.

"I hate that someone hurt you" His voice is almost not there. 

"I hate that I can't hurt him" 

"I hate that I was there all along, looking at you getting worse, and I could never tell what was going on"

"I love you" I say it without thinking, but I don't want to take it back.

"I want to love you, for more than two weeks"

"I think I love you too"   
and we fall asleep holding each other. his hands on my back, the threads of a bitten down story between us.


End file.
